High School DxD: Cycling
High School DxD: Cycling is the re-written form of the fanfiction High School DxD: Revival, which is posted over at FanFiction.net. Summary Giichi Asmodeus, also known as Giichi Hyoudou, goes to a military meeting at the Barlishmire Fortress. There, a certain man, Spiegelung Lucifer, appears. From that moment onward, Giichi will get closer and closer to the truth, the reason, the thing... that he has been chasing for a long time. Author's Notes There are quite a few details which I have changed from the previous version. I have completetly removed certain characters, changed quite a few of those who remained, and even added some characters, exclusive to this new version. Another thing I'd like to note: the first chapter may not make a lot of sense at the first time, it might feel somewhat weird, and it might be quite a little bit too short, and indeed, it's really short. But, like I already mentioned at the chapter itself, it's not exactly the 'actual' story, the more 'actual' story starts from chapter 2, and like I've already said there - I'd like you to think of chapter 1 as something to keep in the back of your mind, it might make little to no sense now, but in due time, it will all make sense. Story Structure The story, itself, is made from a few story arcs. I have yet to decide on the overall story, but I have a general idea of some of it, and I assume that it will be somewhere around four or five arcs totally, perhaps six arcs - I don't really think it'd be 6 story arcs, but it might end up being like that, the possibility of it exists, and I just wanted to point it out. I will reveal only the first arc's overall idea for now, but once I will start publishing the second arc, I will start adding its chapters, as well. So... here's the list of the chapters: First Story Arc: The Introduction Arc Basically, the first arc is dedicated to introducing the main cast, the major characters of this story - the protagonists, the antagonists, and even some of the side characters: the protagonists - Giichi Asmodeus and co., the antagonists - Spiegelung and co., and the side characters - Zahav and co. Chapter 1: Reminiscent Past: this chapter focuses on some scene that would be important later on, but right now makes little to no sense, due to the insane lack of context, which is intentional. Chapter 2: Reunion & Doubt: this chapter focuses on actually introducing quite a few of the major characters, such as the protagonist of the story - Giichi Asmodeus AKA Giichi Hyoudou, Sakurako Leviathan, Spiegelung Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub who you'd know from the original Light Novel, Rei Belphegor, and Inpei. The summary of the story is actually the summary of this chapter, too. Chapter 3: The Aftermath: this chapter follows right after chapter 2, dealing with its direct implications Giichi needs to pay, to repair the damage dealt to the Barlishmire Fortress. Giichi asks help from his fried, Zahav Mammon. Zahav comes to help him, but amidst all of that, there is someone else interferring, Sakurako. Sakurako even brought, or rather, dragged, Diehauser Belial, along with her. After a while, once Zahav finished explaining everything to the Barlishmire Fortress' owner, Giichi came back home, and Sakurako decided to tag along with him. After a while, they get to their destination. In front of his home, Sirzechs stands. Giichi welcomes Sirzechs, and a comedic scene enacts, with Sakurako and Sirzechs acting stupidly and Giichi having to deal with them. Afterwards, Giichi goes to his basement, to hear Yi Cheng's report. Yi Cheng's report entails quite a few surprising details. Chapter 4: A Vampire and a Dragon: this chapter continues two days after chapter 3. Giichi has been summoned to a meeting. But it's not just a meeting. It's a meeting of the Hyoudou Clan. However, Giichi encounters two mysterious boys on his way; a Vampire——Richter Belmont, and a Dragon-Human Hybrid——Unheil Drachen. After swiftly defeating them with ease, Giichi starts to question Richter. Nevertheless, Inpei comes instantly to stop him from gaining any important information. Once Giichi lets them off the hook because of Inpei's frightening threat, once again, he is headed towards the headquarters of the Hyoudou Clan. Only a few moments after Giichi reachs there, Richter and Unheil attack the place. Nonetheless, neither fights Giichi. Richter fights Seiichi, and Unheil fights Yi Cheng. Chapter 5: Hyoudou Clan's Meeting: this chapter follows right after chapter 4. After the threat was begone, Giichi sat to listen to the reason for his summoning, only to find out that it has been a stupid reason that he had expected, coming from Seiichi. Seiichi wanted him to stop using the Asmodeus surname, and only use the Hyoudou surname. Giichi refuses, and goes. Or at least, he tries. Yi Cheng stops him. He tempts him to stay, by mentioning Richter Belmont and Unheil Drachen, who are held captive for interrogation. Giichi doesn't waste his time with Seiichi and immediately goes to interrogate the two. Yi Cheng tags along with him, then torturing the aforementioned Richter and Unheil. Giichi thinks about a certain assumption that he reaches with a single fact, affirming it is likely by the time Yi Cheng considers it futile to torture them. Shortly after, Inpei and Caduto invade, under and order to retrieve the abovementioned two prisoners. Giichi fights Inpei, and Yi Cheng fights Caduto. Giichi is too busy fighting Inpei to take a notice of Yi Cheng's fight with Caduto. Giichi is about to lose to Inpei, but then Chiron helps him from afar, while Heracles helps from a close range. Inpei is defeated; however, Caduto already got Richter and Unheil. Nevertheless, even though Caduto and Inpei run away, Giichi affirms his worries. Chapter 6: A Significant Encounter: this chapter follows right after chapter 5. Giichi's wounds are healed after the intense fight against Inpei, and Giichi decides to go back home. Kiyohime, who is worried about him, decides to accompany him. Amidst their way, they meet Spiegelung, who wants to speak to Giichi regarding something. Spiegelung is unusually 'pushy', asking Giichi questions whilst continuously threatening him with Kiyohime's life. Giichi notices the unusual behavior and tries to stall, to bring help. However, Spiegelung also notices that. He asks to move to Giichi's home, a place where Giichi won't be able to go all-out. Spiegelung asks a few more questions and casually leaves. Luckily, Sakurako did not come until after Spiegelung left. After accompanying Sakurako and Kiyohime for a while, Giichi goes to his basement, to hear what Yi Cheng has to report. Yi Cheng's report changes everything. Giichi learns that help would have never come during his confrontation with Spiegelung, due to Caduto watching over him. Yi Cheng tells him that Spiegelung's master has a village. He might be the village's leader, or perhaps even its god. Moreover, no map contains information about that village. The chapter ends with Giichi going to sleep with Sakurako and Kiyohime, since he has more worries than just the village and Spiegelung's master. There is also the Rating Game against Kaiser Phenex. Category:Fanon Story Category:High School DxD: Cycling